Callejón sin luz
by Sirio Solitude
Summary: Ahí frente a su sepulcro, Sasuke no puede evitar tener los recuerdos más tristes de su vida, y a la vez los más felices.


Autor/a (por lo que tengo mis respectivos derechos de autor que es delito violar): Sirio Pareja: Sasuke X Sakura (oh yeah)  
>Advertencias: light lemmon, final conmovedor.<br>Disclaimer: Este fic es propiedad m a y queda prohibido plagiar igual queda plagiar la obra original de Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.  
>Na: Mis fics solo son publicados aqu en fanfiction, si alguien los ve y no es aqu por favor ruego que me lo comunique.

Primero dejenme aclarar algunas cosas, tuve que "borrar" porque realmente no se puede, mi antigua cuenta, tuve que borrar los fics y junto con ellos los reviews, borrar el profile, quitarle la foto y ponerle un nombre tonto, adem s de quitar los alerts, quitar la comunidad y cambiar la direcci n del correo electr nico por el de mi pap , para as registrarme de nuevo con la direccion de mama, y volverme a poner . para que me reconocieran, en fin, un rollo, ahora todos aquellos reviews que alguna vez estuvieron en mis fics ya no est n, y las historias no tienen reviews pero las he vuelto a publicar, esta explicaci n est en todas las historias conocidas, en fin, porque me sal a un cartel extra o cada vez que iba a publicar y no me dejaba, ahora ya saben quien soy, pr cticamente el mismo a excepci n de que mis fics no tienen reviews, nada mas ha cambiado espero que lo entiendan. Gracias.

Hola!, ahora os traigo un fic que se me ocurri escuchando una canci n de Carlos Varela, "Callej n sin luz", es preciosa, es cierto que ese hombre es un genio. En fin, no es recomendable escuchar la canci n para leer el fic porque solo he cojido las partes que concuerdan, NO es un songfic. Pero bueno, si quieren la escuchan, la cultura no hace da o a nadie

Est hecho a un estilo Sasuke POV's pero como si hablara hacia Sakura...ya ver n por qu .

Ahora les dejo a que lean

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Callej n sin Luz -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

El Sol se pon a lentamente, estaba en trayecto hacia la noche, el ocaso...

Mir las flores marchitas que descansaban en las tumbas del cementerio, camin lentamente, aspirando el aroma del ambiente, una mezcla de agua y tierra, el olor a lluvia, s , hab a llovido, pero eso no me detuvo a visitar aquel lugar.

Cruz el cementerio entero, hasta que llegu hasta detr s de este, encontr ndome con aquel lugar que para m hab a sido el cielo, aquel viejo callej n sin luz, con una silla en el centro, es incre ble como pasa el tiempo, lo siento como si hubiera sido ayer...

Hace un a o atr s, hab a visitado a Konoha en secreto, escap ndome de la guarida de Orochimaru, solo para saber como estaban, mis amigos, como estabas t ...

Y t me descubriste espiandote, lo que m s me sorprendi fue como lloraste en mi pecho y me dijiste que me quedara, y entonces me besaste y me dijiste que me amabas, yo te promet que alg n d a volver a, a partir de ese d a algo en m cambi , primero sent cari o, pero luego empez a amarte, no s como, pero sucedi .

Pas un a o

Mat a Orochimaru

Mi cabeza solo se centraba en dos cosas, matar a Itachi y verte, ten a que verte antes de enfrentarme a l, aunque estaba seguro de que lo matar a quer a verte por si no lo lograra. Te juro que fue el d a m s bendito de mi vida, te lo juro

Ese d a te hab a mandado una carta dici ndote que quer a verte en el cementerio, eso de seguro te extra , pero era el lugar m s seguro donde nadie nos ver a, pronto te enterar as del motivo.

Llegaste tan hermosa como siempre, yo te mir a orando, salieron l grimas de tus ojos, y me abrazaste, yo no pude aguantarme y te correspond , seguro pensaste que era un flojeras, y me besaste...

Se te resbalaban las l grimas, a m se me resbal una

En esos momentos sent que mi coraz n se sal a del pecho, algo me impuls a devolverte el beso con creces, t suspirabas y yo aguantaba los suspiros, mi dignidad ser a perdida, pero no tan r pido como es en un beso

T me besabas, yo te besaba

T me acariciabas los cabellos, entonces te tom de la mano y te llev al callej n sin luz que estaba detr s del cementerio, me miraste un poco asustada, pero se te pas r pido, porque yo te susurr que te amaba, a partir de ah ya no volvimos a pensar en nada m s.

T me mirabas sonrojada, yo sent a que mis mejillas se quemaban

Justo en el borde del camino, en vez de aquella silla estabas t , debajo de tu falda yo era el asesino de aquel callej n sin luz

T estabas jadeante, y yo fren tico

Tus manos resbalaban en mi pecho, las m as en todo tu cuerpo, no hubo ning n lugar que no quedara explorado, me sent a como un astronauta recorriendo la Luna, deleit ndome con cada nuevo descubrimiento, y por cada gemido tuyo hab an cinco besos m os.

Sab as a gloria, eras hermosa, te ve as tan tierna con las mejillas encendidas, de seguro yo parec a un perrito mojado, porque te re as de vez en cuando y me dabas un tierno beso en la mejilla, eso hac a que me ruborizara a n m s...

Te erizabas por la brisa, yo te cubr a con mi hanyou, acost ndote en el piso encima de l y haci ndote sentir calor...

Mi calor

Y t tambi n haciendome sentirme mojado, caliente, extremadamente caliente, como si tuviese una fiebre de 50 grados, que por un momento llegu a pensar que de veras la ten a

T me dec as que me amabas, yo te dec a que te amaba m s

Rozabas mi intimidad con tus delicadas manos, lat a con fuerza y cada vez era m s desesperante estar solo encima tuyo, porque era inconforme

Y no quer a estar encima, quer a estar dentro

Nunca cre que sintiera eso, definitivamente, mi corazon estaba tan oscurecido que cre que no tendr a oportunidad de saber lo que era sentirse vivo, sentir que la vida no es solo oscuridad, descubrir que la luz tambi n existe y est all , aguardando...

T gritabas en gemidos mi nombre...

Yo gem a el tuyo

Me entregaste tu virginidad...

...y yo te entregu la m a

Lo mejor fue cuando finalmente pude transportarme por instantes a otra dimensi n, ajena al espacio y al tiempo, ajena a la realidad, fue cuando comprend que toda mi vida hab a sido sangre...

Solo sangre...

Ese fue el ltimo d a fel z de mi vida...

Pas el tiempo

Finalmente mat a Itachi, para luego enterarme de que hab a vivido en una mentira, que toda mi vida la hab a dedicado a matarme a m mismo lentamente, y derram su sangre con mis propias manos, sin saber nada...

Viv en una burbuja, que yo mismo hab a creado, hab a dedicado mi vida a la oscuridad, y al enterarme de que siempre la luz me hab a perseguido me sent caer al vac o...

Solo faltaba algo: destruir Konoha, por todo lo que le hab an hecho a mi hermano, a mi familia, a mi clan, a m ...

El tiempo pas y la venganza me ceg por completo, dej ndome a su merced

Mi coraz n se fue encogiendo m s y m s, cada vez m s aprisa, y oscureciendo hasta que qued insensible, inmutable, sin sentimientos, de vez en cuando cuando miraba tu retrato algo dentro de m se revolv a, pero yo simplemente apartaba la vista y recordaba todo, entonces el odio crec a de manera vertiginosa.

Pero mi venganza nunca pudo llevarse a cabo...

S que nunca sabr s que no iba a destruir Konoha, no despu s del ataque de Pain, ya estaba destruida, pero gracias a Dios t estabas viva, yo te vigilaba de cerca...

Ya no hab a motivos por el cual sentir odio o venganza, hab a madurado, yo mismo hab a matado a mi hermano, yo mismo me hab a arrebatado lo que despu s de t m s quer a

Regresar era lo que m s quer a, solo para verte y estar a tu lado, para volver a sentirme vivo, para volver a ver la luz, para volver a sonre r sinceramente, para volver a sentirme querido

Pero alguien llev a cabo mi ya abandonada venganza...

...Y a partir de ese instante mi vida solo tom un sentido...

...Y por su culpa mi coraz n se termin de apagar completamente...

...Ese sentido era lo que siempre hab a sido...venganza...

Sabes? No he vuelto a mirar a ninguna otra mujer

Eras, bueno... eres y ser s la nica mujer en mi vida

Ahora siento que mi rostro est mojado, y siento que mi coraz n se me oprime y se me hace un nudo en la garganta...

Me alejo de aquel oscuro y viejo callej n sin luz, que ha sido el lugar m s bello para m , camino con mi coraz n retorci ndose cada v z m s duro hacia aquel lugar, y pongo las rosas rojas, y las sakuras que he recogido para t encima de aquello que su nombre es para m impronunciable

Bajo la cabeza y leo ese epitafio que hace que mi coraz n se parta otra vez, una herida cada vez m s dolorosa y profunda que acabar mat ndome

"Aqu yace Haruno Sakura, siempre se le quiso por su gran simpat a y por ser la mejor m dico ninja de todos los tiempos"

Ahora estoy tirado en el piso, cada vez sollozo m s, cada vez m s y m s, nada mueve mi mundo, nada, absolutamnete nada, solo el odio, te extra o, te extra o m s que a Itachi, m s que a mi familia...

Ahora me levanto, mis ojos siguen destilando agua salada, camino hacia la salida, volteo y miro otra vez para recordar una vez m s que te pretenezco y te pertenecer por siempre...

Que pronto me reunir contigo...

Despu s de matar al que me arrebat a lo nico que am ...

Mi amor fue un remolino

Que daba vueltas cuando el viento eras t

Y ahora mi vida y mi destino

No son m s que un callej n sin luz...

Fin

Bla... Reviews?


End file.
